The Best Honeymoon
by MoonlightQuill408
Summary: Take's place after the event's of 'The Big Day' Kirito and Asuna are in Hawaii for their honeymoon, enjoying the luxuries and the sunshine. But Asuna has a plan for Kirito, somthing she has always wanted to do with him since SAO, Rated M for Mild language and one sex scene
1. A New Horizon

**Here's a short Follow up to ''The Big news'' to tide you overxxxooo**

Newly wedded couple Kirito and Asuna cuddled up to each other on their private jet to Hawaii were they will be spending their honeymoon for three week's. If there is anything in the world that can make the couple more happier then they were now, they both needed a lifetime to think of one. Kirito felt like the happiest man on earth while Asuna was beside herself with joy, they just left Tokyo a few hour's ago after celebrating thier wedding, thinking back to that moment just made them more happier,In thier opinion, both of them felt like they just ascended into heaven itself when they kissed to seal their marriage at that alter. Asuna could not believe that she was starting to live the rest of her life with the most beautiful boy she has ever seen.

''I love you'' Asuna said as they rubbed nose's

''I love you more'' Kirito replied smiling as Nazio walked to their seat pulling a trolley containing a shrimp and cocktail sauce platter and a bottle of champagne.

''Your shrimp and champagne sir'' he bowed to them as they turned to look at him.

''Nazio?, what are you doing here?'' asked Asuna.

''I have been ordered by your mother to cater to your's and mister Kirigaya's every whim until you reach Hawaii ma'am'' he replied as Kirito smiled.

''Well, we appreciate that, thank's and call me Kirito if you please'' said Kirito as Asuna smiled at his modesty.

''Very well Kirito, where shall I put this?'' Nazio asked as he prepared to deliver the good's on the trolley.

''Oh just set them down on that table Nazio, thank you'' said Asuna as Nazio put then on the table in front of their chair, he bowed them goodbye and took the empty trolly out back.

Asuna and Kirito were feeding themselves shrimp at the same time when the PA system came on.

''Hello, this is your captain speaking, we now have a clear runway to the American Island of Hawaii, the weather is sunny with minimal cloud activity, current temp is 85 degree's, perfect condition's for tanning on the beach, I now ask that you fasten your seat belt's as we make our descent, Thank you and have an amazing Honeymoon!'' he finished as the couple put their seat belt's back on as the jet began to descent onto the runway.

Kirito had to cover his eye's with his hand to avoid blindness as he stepped out of the plane and onto the runway with Asuna behind him.

''Goodbye you two and have a great honeymoon'' said Nazio waving them goodbye

''Thank's'' said Kirito before reaching into his wallet and gave Nazio a 20 yen bill, he was flabbergasted, Nazio had never received a tip before ''For your service's'' Kirito said with a smile.

''Thank you sir! See you both in three week's!'' Said Nazio before closing the door of the plane behind him

''Aloha Here!'' shouted a Hawaiian man from a cab as they walked up to him, case's in hand ''You must be Kirito and Asuna'' he said as he shook hand's with Kirito and kissed Asuna's hand which made he giggle ''Yep, that's us'' Kirito said as Asuna put her arm's around his left arm.

''Well, Welcome to Hawaii and congratulation's on your wedding'' the man said as Kirito took Asuna's bag's as well as his own and prepared to put them in the trunk.

''Oh no sir! Allow me'' said the man taking the luggage and putting them in the trunk.

''After you, my lady'' Kirito offered, opening the car door for his wife, who giggled at his chivalry as she got in the car with Kirito behind her.

While on the trip to the Hotel, Kirito and Asuna looked at the many marvel's of the island out the window's, the towering palm tree's. the clear blue sea and a couple the little house's on the cliff's. They drove for about 30 minutes before the driver stopped in front of a really large Hotel by the coast with 5 star's across the entrance of a sign that said

''Welcome to the Golden Pearl Hotel!''.

''Were here'' said the man as Kirito and Asuna got out with the driver taking the luggage out of the trunk.

''Wow'' said Asuna as she and her husband walked passed the entrance to the building to reception with the driver carrying thier bag's, he set them down on the floor before bidding goodbye as he exited.

''Aloha Traveler's! Welcome to the Golden Pearl Hotel!'' said the owner happily as two girl's gave Kirito and Asuna a flowery necklace and a cold drink served in coconut cup's with a straw and a mini umbrella each.

''Hello to you as well sir'' said Kirito sipping his drink, it tasted like liquid cotton candy.

The owner looked at him and gasped '' Well upon my word!'' he said surprised ''Your Kazuto Kirigaya arn't you?!''

''well...Yeah'' he replied smiling

''The Kazuto Kirigaya?'' asked the owner again as the two girl's gasped in surprise too.

''Yeah'' Kirito said again, making the two girl's squeal in delight and the owner had to sliance them.

''Oh my god, the Kazuto Kirigaya staying in my hotel? I'm honored! And you must be his girlfriend, Asuna right?'' he then asked her shocked.

''Wife now, and yes'' she said happily as they both showed the ring's on their fingers making the two girl's groan in disappointment.

''My my my, well congratulation's you two, I'll have a bell boy take your luggage up to your suite straight away!'' the owner said happily ''Dekio! Dekio take this Luggage up to suite number 5 please!'' as the bell boy took the bag's up the stair's to the suite as fast as possible.

''Now the Golden Hotel has 5 bar's on the private beach just out back'' the owner started ''The open restaurant on the west side of the beach is open from 7am till 11pm for breakfast, lunch and dinner, we have a stage in the east side for nighttime entertainment, all cocktail's, food and hotel shop item's is free with you room card and-''

''Mr Fin?'' said the bell boy coming back ''The bag's are in the suite sir''

''Good now, here is your room card'' he said handing it to Kirito ''And if you need anything, just say and it's done! Enjoy your stay!'' he said as Kirito and Asuna waved them goodbye, at that moment Kirito picked Asuna up bridal style and carried her up the stair's the floor were their suite was, Asuna giggled as her husband carried her all the way to the oak door with the number 5 in gold on it. Kirito swiped the card across the scanner and opened to door to a large room with a single red super king size bed shaped like a heart as were the pillow's, the floor was made of polished marble, they could see their reflection on it, there was a plasma screen TV on the wall facing the bed, an oak wardrobe, a mini fridge under the TV and a slide glass door which lead to the balcony with a view of the private beach, They were speechless at the quality of the room. Kirito set Asuna down on her feet and smiled at her lovingly which she returned.

''Finally'' he said taking her hand's in his

''Oh Kirito, I'm so happy!'' she said ''Were finally together''

''Yeah.. and from now on, It's just you, me and eternity'' Said Kirito as he embraced his wife.

''Forever'' they both said together as they locked forehead's after a while Kirito let go of her and walked to unpack his suitcase.

''Kirito?'' asked Asuna from behind him.

''Yeah?'' he replied turning to face her.

''Bear hug!'' she yelled happily charging at him, arm's open.

''yah oof'' he said as she knocking him on his back on the bed with her on top him, crushing him with her hug, they both laughed at that.

''Not again!'' Kirito sighted in defeat '' ack, ack, Asuna, Cant, breathe, need, oxygen, ack!'' he finished going purple in the face.

She just giggled and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

''Better?'' she asked him playfully.

''Better'' he replied ''so, what shall we do now?'' he asked

''Well i think we should check out that private beach'' Asuna said getting of him and walking to the bathroom ''I'll be changing in here, no peaking you'' she said playfully as Kirito watched her close the door, he got up and reached for his bag to get his swim short's out.

''I'm so lucky to have her'' he thought.

 **End of Chapter one everyone! Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for chapter 2! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	2. A Hero at Heart

**Here's chapter two, hope you are enjoying the story so far!**

Kirito and Asuna stepped out of the back door of the hotel and out to The private beach. it was a gorgeous sight, a vast plain of white sand, a few palm tree's scattered across, a clear blue sky with the sun radiating heat and a couple of hut's that were the bar's had a few people sat by it talking and drinking while other's were either surfing or sunbathing.

Kirito was pack-horsing the beach stuff wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with black swim-short's, a straw hat and a pair of sunglasses while Asuna too wore sunglasses but had a towel wrapped around her body, Kirito scanned the beach for a decent place to set up.

''Wow Kirito, this beach is awesome!'' Asuna said as she marveled the scenery.

''Yeah, remind's me of that beach in ALFhiem'' he said smiling ''Ah, there, right there'' he said as the couple walked to the spot on the beach close to the water.

''Perfect'' he said as he set down the equipment, They put their towel's down beside eachother before kirito took of his hat and unbuttoned his shirt right in front of Asuna.

She had a chance to look him over, that muscular chest, that 6 pack of abs, and those really strong bicep's, she blushed at his manliness, she could tell that he's been at the gym lately. ''Hey, what's up?'' he asked bringing her out of her trance.

''Oh is nothing'' she lied while smiling ''So, ready to see mine?'' she asked, holding the stem's of her towel.

''See whahhh-?'' he stopped as Asuna dropped the towel to reveal herself in a red and white bikini that hugged her body tightly, he almost drooled at the sight, her curvy hip's, her f cup breast's and the bottom half of the swimsuit made a v shape around her crutch, she smiled deviously as she new her plan worked, she quickly glanced down his short's but Kirito took notice of that and turned his back on her in embarrassment before she saw anymore.

''Are you okay honey?'' she asked innocently as Kirito blushed ''Oh ah it's nothing!'' he said in embarrassment ''I'm just, going to be in the sea for a bit okay?'' he said as Asuna watched him fast walk over to the water, she giggled at his shyness, she knew what she saw and that just made her smile,

''Kirito think's I'm sexy'' she thought smirking ''Great, now for phase two''

Kirito just splashed in the sea for a bit to cool off before getting out and walked back to Asuna who laid on her front on her towel.

''Feel better?'' she asked.

''Yeah'' he replied.

''Good, because I need you to put lotion on my back'' she said handing him the bottle ''You wouldn't want me to get burned do you?'' she batted her eyelashes at him.

Kirito knew that the tactic was futile to resist ''Sure'' he said taking the bottle and pouring it into his hand's, rubbing them together to prepare to put them on his wife's back.

''Be gentle with me okay?'' she asked innocently, he just smiled ''Oh I'll be'' he said as he put his hand's on her back and began to rub them around.

Asuna hand never felt so relaxed, Kirito had the softest hand's in the world, she closed her eye's almost falling asleep because of the softness, she moaned on delight occasionally as Kirito continued his massage, smiling that he was pleasing his wife so well, he trailed his hand's to her shoulder's, then on the back of her leg's up to turn them to get her side's.

She felt this and widened her eye's, she quickly pushed him off, turning to face him.

''Kirito not there! I'm ticklish!'' she gasped and covered her mouth at that last phrase, she shouldn't have said that!

Kirito smiled evilly at that, he slowly reached out to her with both hand's.

''No, no! Kirito! no, don't!, don't you dare! don't you fricking dare! No Kirito!'' Asuna pleaded with him but it was to late, he pounced on her and tickled her side's making her laugh uncontrollably.

''Ha ha ha Kirito stop it! ha ha ha no ha ha stop it please!'' she said in-between laugh's as some people looked as they walked past, smiling at the cute scene.

Her laugh's were like peaceful music to his ear's, he could listen to her laugh all day, he chucked evilly as he continued to tickle her mercilessly.

''This is payback for the bear hug!'' he chuckled.

''Okay, okay ha ha, you've had your revenge now let me go ha ha ha'' Asuna said.

''Not until you say sorry'' he teased tickling her faster.

Ha ha ha fine I'm sorr-he he he!'' she giggled as Kirito stopped and got off her but as he looked back at her she had a predatory look on her face.

''Oh shit!'' he said as he turned to run away with Asuna chasing after him across the beach to a little jungle marsh separating the beach where Asuna tackled him onto the floor with her ontop him.

They both laughed and began kissing passionately,''You wanna see something sexy?'' she asked Kirito playfully

''What?'' he asked

Asuna sat up on him, winked at him and was just about to take her bikini bra off before a cracking noise stopped her.

''What was that?'' she asked, Kirito looked behind him and saw a smaller part of the beach with a nest that had 15 egg's in it.

''Shh'' he whispered to her as they both knelt down to watch the egg's hatch.

Then out from one of the egg's came out a baby turtle who waddled slowly toward's the sea, before more egg's hatched to bring out more baby turtle's, before long all the rest of the egg's had hatched and now 15 baby turtle's began to waddle to the sea.

''Awww, I'ts sooo cute!'' Asuna smiled as she watched in awe as the baby turtle's made it to the sand dune's, They heard the sound's of bird's, they looked up to see a flock of seagull's circling around the turtle's.

They knew what that meant.

Oh Kirito, there gonna die!'' she whisperd nearly crying. he looked at the trutle's and then at the bird's he had a small vision of when Sachi died and then closed his eye's and then walked over to a nerby fallen palm tree leave big enough to carry them.

''Not on my watch'' he said as he ran over to the turtle's.

''Kirito what are you doing?'' she asked him as he scooped up the baby turtle's with the leaf and carried them in it like a bag the rest of the way to the water. he dipped the leaf in the sea and watched all 15 off the turtle's swim away safely, he smiled proudly as he walked back to Asuna who stared at him in awe.

''Kirito, you saved them!'' she said.

''Yeah, I did'' he confirmed he then noticed the tear's in his wife's eye's ''What's wrong?''

She lept into his arm's, crying into his chest.

''Y-you are... 'sniff' the most 'sniff' Beautiful human being 'sniff' I've ever seen!'' she said in-between sob's.

Kirito held her tighter as he comforted her.

''I just couldn't let them die, I wasn't fair'' he said.

''Kirito?'' Asuna asked him looking up to him ''Can we, come back here to this spot at sunset, I want to show you how much I love you!'' she finished with a smile.

Kirito only nodded but not knowing what she had in mind.

 **Last chapter is on it's way, stay tuned, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	3. The Making of love

**Here's final chapter everyone! Warning If you don't want to see the sex in this, read this chapter but skip after the lemon signal. Enjoy!**

Kirito and Asuna spent the rest of the daylight on the beach, sunbathing, splashing themselves in the sea, at one of the bar's they went to to buy refreshment's, the barman asked for Kirito's autograph and after they finished the drink's, Kirito paid a 20 dollar tip for his service's the ate lunch at the beach open air BBQ, before the sun began to set They had a go at water skiing for the first time and Kirito nearly fell of the board's one time, making Asuna laugh.

Now the sky was a pinkish sunset red as Asuna held Kirito's hand as she dragged him over to the place past the jungle marsh separating the private beach from the rest of the coast where Kirito saved a bunch of baby turtle's from the seagull's earlier today, Kirito had been very curious as to why his wife would want to come back here away from everyone.

''Asuna, why are we here?'' he asked her as they walked along the deserted beach holding hand's, she stopped and sat down beside him watching the sunset, she pointed down for him to do the same, he complied.

''Kirito, what you did, was so amazing'' she explianed ''You didn't have to you know''

''No'' he said ''I had to, I coul'nd bear it to happen''

''What do you think a hero is?'' she asked him earnestly.

Kirito thought for a moment before beginning a monologue ''A hero?... well, a hero is someone who protect's people who physically can't protect themselves, some people think that only the strongest are supposed to survive, a kill or be killed world is what they are accustomed to, but me, huh, I think not, I think everyone deserves to live, those turtle's had only just been born and those seagull's, who have lived their whole live's just preying on the weaker species, believed that it was okay to eat them. same with human's I guess, some of them just think that killing the weaker is better, they try to justify it with religion or mental stability, but at the end of the day for me, Killing is never right no matter what.'' he finished, Asuna listen to every word, she was in awe at his point of view.

''Kirito, tell me, why didn't you kill Sugou that night?'' she asked him, Kirito thought again with a frown.

''Because I knew the consequence's that would occur if I did'' he begun ''True, what he did and what he tried to do to both of us gave me every excuse to, at that moment, as I held his own knife to his throat, a little voice in my head said ''Do it, he tuanted you, kidnapped you, did horrible think's to you, just to it'' he said as Asuna stared at him.

''Go on'' she said.

''Then I thought of you'' he turned to look at her ''I then knew that If I killed him, I would go to prison and never see you again, so I fought that voice and dropped the Knife, and then went into the hospital to see you'' he finished as he embraced his wife.

''Kirito'' Asuna said as she heard him sobbing.

''And If i lost you a second time, Knowing That I would never get another chance in that prison?'' he asked.

''What?'' she asked.

''I'd hang myself in my cell!'' he confessed with tearing in his eye's

Asuna widened her eye's in shock, she could not believe that he would end his own life over her, thought to be fair she said somthing similar to him back in SAO before the skull-reaper fight.

''I Thought I lost you once when Kayaba killed you and I could not live with myself after losing you again, ''sniff' I just couldn't!'' he finished.

''There, there now Kirito, don't cry'' She cooed holding him tight ''You did what you thought was right and you won! you got to see me in person, you are now married to me!''

Kirito dried his eye's ''Your right, I'm sorry, no more tear's, I love you Asuna''

''And I love you Kirito'' Asuna said before they locked lip's in a passionte kiss

''Mph, Kirito, Mph'' Asuna said inbetween kisses, he pulled away.

''Yes?'' he asked

''Would you, like to make love with me?'' she asked making Kirito widen his eye's.

''Wha?'' he asked surprised '' I mean yes sure but, don't you want to be in the room on the nice comfy bed for that?''

''Mom told me that when she and dad first made love it was at the beach'' she revealed ''I want our first time as a wedded couple to be special that way and beside's'' she said crawling to him like a tiger, smirking evilly ''I'ts not like anyone's her to see us'' she finished.

Kirito and Asuna had never had sex before their wedding, not even during SAO they wanted to save themselves for afterward's.

''But I don't even have any condom's'' Kirito said nervously, Asuna just smiled.

''So?'' she said continuing her crawl to him.

''But, what if you get pregnant'' he warned.

Asuna only smirked darkly at that ''Well, maybe I want to be'' she said'' Imagine that, Me, pregnant with the hero Of Aincrad's child'' she said in a seductive sing song voice.

''But-'' he began only to be silenced with Asuna placing her finger to his lip's shushing him ''Shush, no more talking, now let's get busy'' she said, now on top of him.

 **Lemon signal!**

Asuna mover her finger down his chest and his abs to is short's, she smirked at him and pulled them down to reveal a 8 inch erect dick, she gasped in shock at how big he was. Kirito blushed

''I'm sorry, It's just that you look so sexy in that bikini and-'' he started before being cut of by a felling around it. he looked and saw his wife with her right hand on his dick.

''My my my you shouldn't be so shy around me Kirito, I'm your wife remember?'' she playfully smirked at him before beginning moving her hand up and down his junk.

''Ah, ah, aha, Asuna'' he moaned as he felt pleasure on his dick like he had never felt before, in that past he had never even jacked himself off, so this was new to him.

Asuna just smiled at him knowing that her action's were working, she picked up the pace a little and after a minute of jacking him of, a drop of precum on his peehole, she licked it and then put it in her mouth.

'Ah!'' Kirito moaned loudly as he felt his wife wrap her tongue around his penis bobbing her head up and down at a fast pace.

''Mph, delicious'' she said seductively '' but i want the good stuff'' she finished going back to sucking him off, Kirito had never felt so much pleasure in his life and the shear fact that Asuna, the love of his life, was now giving him head, he closed his eye's and moaned in pleasure for about 5 minute's before he felt a great amount of pressure in his cock and ball's, he knew what that meant, he took sex ed long enough to know what was going to happen soon.

''Asuna, ah, ah, I think i'm, aha, gonna'' he said as she winked at him and sucked him harder and faster to get it sooner, then after a while, it happend.

Kirito shot wave's upon wave's of cum into Asuna's mouth as she tried to swallow as much of it down as possible, but at on point it became to much so she took him out and it sprayed all over her face and down her chest, she giggled at him as he looked like he was going to pass out.

''I see you've been saving up, good boy'' she said licking some cum of her face.

Kirito nodded ''How does that even taste?'' he asked shocked.

''mph...'' she thought for a moment ''Like marshmallow's, you liked your candy in your youth I Imagine'' she said, Kirito smiled and nodded as he watched his wife lick all the cum of her face.

''Oh dear, look's like I've made a mess'' she said getting up ''I'll have to clean up'' she finished walking over to the sea.

Kirito watched in awe as his wife got in the water and began to pick up water with her hand's and poured it over herself, wetting her hair and body making her look even more sexy then she already was, Kirito blushed at her sexiness and quickly got hard again.

''Care to join me?'' she called out to him seductively, he nodded, put his short's back on and got up to join her in the water, as soon as he got close to her she grabbed him and kissed him passionately, she walked him over to the part of the beach were the water stop's and pushed him playfully on the wet sand, she got on top of him again and continued tongue kissing him.

''I don't know why you put you short's back on Kirito'' she started ''your only going to lose them again'' she finished ripping off his short's this time, he look shocked at that but smirked.

''Going to suck me off again?'' he asked hopefully.

''Not exactly'' she responded ''Question: Do my tit's look hot?'' she asked him. Kirito stared at them through her bikini bra, he now noticed that they were a little bigger then he remembered.

''They do but, weren't you a D cup before?'' she asked, Asuna giggled at that ''I hoped you'd notice, I got an 2 size expansion done before the wedding, just, for, you'' she confessed through a sing song tone while poking his nose on that last word.

''But why? They were fine before'' he asked.

''I know, But I wanted better'' she started, sitting up over his cock, taking it in hand, ''So that it would be easier for me do to, This!'' she finished putting it in between her tit's, grabbing her mound's and began moving them up and down his cock, making a wet sloshing sound with the water.

''Ah, Asuna what are you doing?'' Kirito asked shocked.

''I noticed that you were eyeing my tit's occasionally back In SAO and while we were at the beach, so now I'm titfucking you'' she confessed moving her mound's a little faster.

''Ah, Ah, Ah ok, Ah, Ah'' Kirito grunted, he thought her mouth was tight? well her tit's were a lot tighter, he felt like his dick was going to suffocate a few time, she just smirked darkly at him and picked up the pace while licking his peehole as it came up between her tit's.

10 minute's later, Kirito tried to hold it in but it was do much, he felt like his cock was going to explode.

''Asuna, Ah, I can't, Ah, hold it, Ah'' he moaned.

''Then don't'' she said ''cum all over my tit's, water my melons with your sperm Kirito'' she finished seductively as his dick began to literally rumble in between her tit's, making her move them harder and faster.

Finally, after one more thrust upward with her tit's, Kirito's dick erupted like a volcano, only this cum was the lava, he cummed for a whole minute before stopping getting it all over her face and chest again, Kirito hyperventilated.

''Oh dear'' Asuna said ''Another messy mess'' she got of him before going for a short swim to clean herself off, she came back to find Kirito missing.

''Kirito?'' she called out for him ''Kirito?'' she looked around for a minute before something tackled her to the ground, she looked up to see Kirito on top her with a smirk on his face.

''Kirito wha-'' she tried saying before Kirito kissed her passionately.

''You've had your fun, now it's my turn'' he said darkly, Asuna smirked at him admiring his dominance.

''Oh yes Kirito!'' she said happily ''fuck me, fuck me like I'm the last fucking girl on planet earth!''

''You asked for it'' he said, pulling the Bikini bottom strap's off and throwing them away, revealing her shaven pussy, he left her bra on.

''Just let me know if it hurt's okay?'' he assured her.

''Never mind that Kirito!'' she shouted ''Just fuck me until I can't fucking walk straight!'' she finished, he smirked darkly and then shoved his dick into her pussy, thrusting in and out steadily.

''Ah, Ah, oh yes Kirito! Like that, ah, ah, ah Fuck me! Ah, ah!'' Asuna moaned loudly as he thrusted his cock in and out inside her cunt, she hugged him tightly as he put his hand's on her tit's and mushed them, adding to her pleasure. Kirito had never thought he would experience something as good as this, he smiled as he heard his wife's moan's of pleasure, it only encouraged him to thrust further.

''No wonder Suguha and Kouichirou do this all the time!'' He thought.

''Ah harder, ah, ah, faster, ah, ah, more, ah!'' Asuna said as Kirito complied, turning her moan's into scream's of pleasure, watery sound's can now be heard as he continued thrusting into his wife, grunting in pleasure.

''Ah! So big...'' Asuna moaned as she felt her mind go blank from lust. She let go on him and put her arms down her sides as he held on to her waists. Her big tits bounced every time he thrusted inside her. She rolled her eyes back and stuck her tongue out to the side, making her most sexual face complete. Kirito took one look at it and swore that he'd gotten twice as big.

20 minutes later:

''Asuna, I think i'm going to cum!'' he said as he thrust in and out of her as fast as the sand would allow. His dick felt like it was about to explode.

''Inside'' she whispered in his ear, making his eye's widen ''But I'll-'' he started, but Asuna wrapped her leg's around him, leaving him no choice.

''Do it Kirito! Impregnate me! Ah, ah, Come on do it! Ah, ah, ah, give me your child, ah, ah please!'' she begged him, he could not refuse, ''No turning back now'' he thought as he thrusted in her one last time before...

''Aaahhh!'' they both moaned as Kirito exploded his load inside her, wave after wave of cum entered her womb.

''He...he came inside me'' Asuna thought as Kirito's sperm filled her womb up to the brim ''So that's what it feel's like to have sex with the hero of Aincrad. It felt so good!''

Kirito fell off beside her, they both panted heavily as they enjoyed the afterglow.

 **End of sex, continue reading**

''That, was, amazing'' Asuna smiled.

''To say the least'' Kirito replied making Asuna giggle, Kirito sat up with an emotionless expression.

''What's wrong my love'' She asked him.

''I maybe shouldn't have-'' he started before Asuna held his face in her hand's.

''Kirito, I'ts alright, If I get pregnant, I know you'll make a great father'' she said with a smile before kissing him.

''I love you Asuna, my wife'' Kirito said lovingly.

''And I love you Kirtio, my hero and husband'' Asuna replied, they embraced as they watched the sunset.

 **The end**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little follow-up story and I'm excited to announce The big sequel of ''The big day'', ''The Big New's'' is in development. Chapter one coming this spring! Until then, Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
